1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to ultrasound medical imaging, and more particularly, to providing an elastic image by using a curved array probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are used to non-invasively observe and diagnose the human body, by transmitting ultrasound signals generated by a probe and receiving echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining images of the object. Particularly, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus may display information regarding an object in real-time. Furthermore, there is no risk of radioactivity exposure using an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, unlike in the use of an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, and thus, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is very safe. Therefore, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is widely used along with other types of imaging diagnostic apparatuses.
Probes are classified into several different types according to their usage. For example, an ultrasound medical imaging apparatus may include at least one of a linear array probe composed of a plurality of vibrators arranged in a line, a phased probe with a plurality of vibrators that are simultaneously driven, and a convex probe with a plurality of vibrators arranged on a convex curved surface.
Since a linear array probe is mainly used for examining a narrow region of a small organ, the linear array probe is configured to generate an image within a range of shallow depths. On the other hand, a curved array probe with vibrators arranged on a curved surface, such as a convex probe, is configured to generate an image within a depth that is greater than that for a linear array probe.
When an elastic image is generated using a curved array probe, errors may occur in the elastic image due to characteristics of the curved array probe, and scan conversion is needed. Thus, a greater amount of time may be needed to acquire an elastic image when using a curved array probe compared to when using a linear array probe. Thus, there is a need for medical imaging apparatuses and methods capable of efficiently generating an elastic image by using a curved array probe adapted to acquire an image for a depth that is greater than that for a linear array probe.